


Keen

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: AU - Vegetasei, Drabble, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-05
Updated: 2008-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11331921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Kakarott is a lot different in private than he is in public. He seems innocent but Turles knows the truth. TurlesxGoku.





	Keen

**Author's Note:**

> Keen
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: Suggestive, TurlesxGoku (or GokuxTurles, depending on how you see it), AUish.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ~
> 
> Rating: PG-13

It always seemed to surprise Turles how keen his partner was to get him into bed. From the first glance, Kakarott definitely did not seem like the perverted type, and often gave off the impression that he didn’t know what sex actually was. Yet when they were alone, he would feel the other male’s hands gliding over his body, touching his more sensitive spots and leaving him wanting.  
  
It seemed to make no difference to the younger Saiyan where they were, either. Upstairs, downstairs, outside…he would touch him in all situations. No matter what they were doing, he would feel the other’s heated gaze and try to keep his cool. The only time that Kakarott would keep his hands to himself was when it was dinner time, but even then he would just touch after the meal and make Turles flustered.  
  
Then, with a small seductive glance, he would just go into their bedroom and strip off. Lying on the bed, he would beckon with a finger and purr ever-so-softly for him to come over.  
  
And with an invitation like that, there was no way Turles would refuse. And Kakarott knew it.


End file.
